


My Sweet Baby (I Need Fresh Blood)

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Explicit Language, Gen, Intoxication, Vampires, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy's first taste of blood is a little too good. Better than anything she's ever tasted before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sweet Baby (I Need Fresh Blood)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com) prompt _blood-drunk_.
> 
> Title from [Fresh Blood](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K4Qp1TEKswQ&feature=kp) by Eels.

Lucy wiped the back of her hand over her mouth, her head spinning. Her mother was a pale shell on the floor and she... she had it all. She was full to the brim, a champagne flute overflowing with pink, sparkling champagne that turned deep crimson and stilled in her mouth.

She could feel it thrumming in her veins like the strongest of spirits, like the tendrils of smoke that escaped from briefly opened opium den doors. It sang inside her, making her feel alive, making her want to dance, shout her love, fuck men and women that she didn’t even care for.

And kiss them gently on the neck, sucking and nipping and finally, when she couldn’t hold herself back any longer, letting go, biting, diving over that edge and drowning in pure red water, trying to quench a thirst that could never be sated. And then she’d throw them away, start again with another and another and another.

She’d never felt anything like it before, it was dizzying. Every daydream of torn throats was so vivid, realer than reality. She giggled, running her tongue over her sharp teeth. She would never feel lonely or vulnerable or unloved again, not when she had this undeniable, unadulterated love to chase.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
